supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mewtwo
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Mewtwo (SSBM), Mewtwo (SSB4) y Mewtwo (SSBU). Mewtwo (''ミュウツー Myūtsū'') es un Pokémon legendario de Tipo Psíquico introducido en la primera generación de la [[Pokémon (universo)|franquicia multimillonaria Pokémon]]. Es un clon mejorado del Pokémon Mew, estando en la posición número 150 de la Pokédex Nacional. Es uno de los Pokémon con mayor ataque especial en los juegos y tradicionalmente considerado por muchos fans el Pokémon legendario más poderoso. Mewtwo tiene una aparición en Super Smash Bros. Melee como un personaje seleccionable, y aparece en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U como un personaje descargable. Descripción de la criatura [[Archivo:Mewtwo Pokémon Rojo Azul y Amarillo.png|thumb|left|Diseño original de Mewtwo en Pokémon Rojo, Azul y Amarillo.]] Introducido dentro de los primeros 151 Pokémon en el videojuego Pokémon Rojo y Azul, Mewtwo es un Pokémon legendario de tipo psíquico introducido en la primera generación extremadamente poderoso ubicado en la posición #150 de la Pokédex regional de Kanto y en la Nacional. Fue creado por un científico (supuestamente, el Doctor Fuji) en la Isla Canela a partir del ADN del Pokémon Mew, para así crear al Pokémon más poderoso del mundo, según parece ser, con los mejores fines. Sin embargo, Mewtwo se reveló contra su creador y escapó del laboratorio, para vivir en solitario en una cueva de la región (Cueva Celeste). [[Archivo: Mewtwo Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja.png|thumb|right|150px|Diseño de Mewtwo en Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja.]] Tiene unas estadísticas altísimas, principalmente en el aspecto de ataque especial, siendo el Pokémon más poderoso en las primeras versiones, resultando una real desventaja para otros Pokémon. Esto fue minimizado en generaciones posteriores, siendo Mewtwo ya no tan poderoso en comparación a otros Pokémon y siendo más fácil de derrotar. A partir de la Sexta generación, Mewtwo puede megaevolucionar en Mega-Mewtwo X (en Pokémon X) o en Mega-Mewtwo Y (en Pokémon Y), al Mega-evolucionar, Mewtwo se convierte en el Pokémon con las estadísticas base sumadas más altas, aun más que las de Arceus, y el Pokémon con el ataque especial más alto (sólo Mega-Mewtwo Y) y el ataque más alto (sólo Mega-Mewtwo X y sin tener en cuenta las habilidades). En Super Smash Bros. Aunque Mewtwo no aparece en este juego, de acuerdo a una página en el sitio japonés de Super Smash Bros., su inclusión como personaje jugable fue planeada. No obstante, a diferencia de Bowser y el Rey Dedede, no hubo desarrollo para Mewtwo en cuanto a jugabilidad. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Mewtwo hizo su aparición en la [[Super Smash Bros. (serie)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] en Super Smash Bros. Melee como un personaje desbloqueable. Se debe destacar que es considerado el personaje más difícil de desbloquear en el juego, debido a sus requisitos: acumular un total de 20 horas en el modo Multijugador, o realizar 700 batallas en dicho modo. Sus movimientos especiales (Bola sombra, Confusión, Teletransporte y Anulación) son diversos movimientos que puede aprender Mewtwo en los videojuegos, ya sea por nivel o mediante MTs. Mewtwo está actualmente en la 21º posición de la tier list del juego, en la clase F, debido a sus lentos movimientos y poca habilidad para noquear a los rivales. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Mewtwo :Este Pokémon creado genéticamente es el resultado de muchos años de investigación por parte de un científico solitario. Aunque Mewtwo nació a partir de los genes del Pokémon legendario, Mew, su tamaño y carácter son muy diferentes de los de su ancestro. Se han mejorado enormemente sus habilidades de combate, convirtiéndolo un rival implacable. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Roja y Azul'' Inglés :Mewtwo :A genetically created Pokémon, Mewtwo is the result of many long years of research by a solitary scientist. Although Mewtwo was cloned from the genes of the legendary Pokémon Mew, its size and character are far different than its ancestor. Its battle abilities have been radically heightened, making it ruthless. :*''Pokémon Red & Pokémon Blue'' (9/98) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mewtwo solo aparece como un trofeo, el cual se consigue al completar el Modo All-Star en dificultad Máxima. Sin embargo, se han encontrado datos inconclusos de personajes, entre los cuales se encuentra Mewtwo; su archivo es el más completo de entre todos estos personajes. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Mewtwo :Un Pokémon Genético, fruto de una recombinación del ADN de MEW, creado por un científico tras años de investigación. Sin embargo, MEWTWO apenas guarda parecido con MEW en cuanto a tamaño y carácter. Se dice que el Pokémon más cruel y salvaje que existe. De increíble habilidad en combate, utiliza ataques de tipo Psíquico. :*''Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' :*''Pokémon Rojo Fuego/Verde Hoja'' Inglés :Mewtwo :A Genetic Pokémon. This legendary Pokémon was based on a recombination of Mew's DNA, created by a scientist after years of research. However, Mewtwo greatly differs from Mew in both size and personality and it is said to have the most twisted and savage heart among all Pokémon. Mewtwo has incredibly high combat abilities and uses Psychic-type attacks. :*''Pokémon Red/Blue'' :*''Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 right|200px Mewtwo es un luchador jugable y descargable en la nueva entrega de Super Smash Bros. Mewtwo estuvo disponible para los jugadores que poseen tanto la versión de Nintendo 3DS como la versión de Wii U mediante una promoción, la cual tenía como fecha límite el 31 de marzo de 2015 y recibieron los códigos el día 15 de abril del mismo año. Para aquellas personas que no pudieron acceder a la promoción, pueden comprarlo desde el 28 de abril del mismo año. Mewtwo conserva todos los ataques que tuvo en Super Smash Bros. Melee, incluyendo todos sus movimientos especiales, pero estos poseen nuevas animaciones y mejoras gráficas. En esta entrega Mewtwo es más poderoso y maniobrable, y ha ganado nuevas herramientas para acercarse, pero su resistencia ha disminuido. Mewtwo es uno de los veteranos en ganar un Smash Final después del lanzamiento de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En su Smash Final, Onda Mental, Mewtwo megaevoluciona en su forma de Mega-Mewtwo Y, y lanza una destructiva onda hacia adelante, la cual ataca directamente la psique de sus oponentes y los manda por los aires. Descripción del trofeo Español americano right|90px :Mewtwo :En este juego Mewtwo le da buen uso a sus poderes psíquicos. No solo flota en vez de andar, sino que su telequinesis le da aún más alcance y potencia a sus ataques. Sin embargo, su cuerpo ligero es fácil de lanzar...¡así que podría valer la pena correr el riesgo y acercarse a él! :*''GB: Pokémon Red y Pokémon Blue'' (09/1998) :*''N3DS: Pokémon X y Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) Español europeo right|90px :Mewtwo :En este juego Mewtwo le da buen uso a sus poderes psíquicos. No solo flota en vez de andar, sino que su telequinesis le da aún más alcance y potencia a sus ataques. Sin embargo, su cuerpo ligero es fácil de lanzar... ¡así que podría merecer la pena correr el riesgo y acercarse a él! :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo y Azul'' (07/1999) :*''N3DS: Pokémon X y Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) Trofeo original Previo a su lanzamiento como personaje, Mewtwo solo aparecía como un trofeo en ambas versiones, lo cual en un principio hizo creer a los jugadores que este no volvería como luchador. Español américano right|120px :Mewtwo :Creado a partir de ADN modificado de Mew, lo diseñaron para ser el Pokémon definitivo. Carece de los rasgos más amables de Mew, y solo usa su inteligencia para destruir al enemigo... o eso parece. Quizá se haya vuelto agresivo por estar asustado, o hasta atormentado. Sea cual sea el motivo, cuidado con él. :*''GB: Pokémon Red y Pokémon Blue'' (09/1998) :*''GBA: Pokémon FireRed y LeafGreen'' (09/2004) Español europeo right|120px :Mewtwo :Creado a partir de ADN modificado de Mew, lo diseñaron para ser el Pokémon definitivo. Carece de los rasgos más amables de Mew, y solo usa su inteligencia para destruir al enemigo... o eso parece. Quizá se haya vuelto agresivo por estar asustado, o hasta atormentado. Sea cual sea el motivo, cuidado con él. :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo y Azul'' (07/1999) :*''GBA: Pokémon RojoFuego y VerdeHoja'' (10/2004) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Mewtwo regresa a la serie Super Smash Bros. como un personaje jugable en esta entrega, algo revelado durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018. Su diseño tiene unos toques más estilizados, los que le dan una forma más definida, haciendo que este recuerde al estílo artístico presente en la primera generación de juegos de Pokémon. Mewtwo conserva varios de sus movimientos, algunos tienen nuevas animaciones y efectos gráficos. Curiosidades *De los cinco personajes de Super Smash Bros. Melee que fueron removidos en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mewtwo es el único que no es un clon. *Tambien de los 5 personajes de Super Smash Bros. Melee que fueron removidos en ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, ''Mewtwo es uno de los 2 en tener un trofeo en ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, ''siendo el otro Pichu Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Pokémon Categoría:Personajes removidos Categoría:Veteranos